Nothing that is can pause or stay
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: She’ll be there for KITT and Michael, forever. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: A letter of mystery

Nothing that is can pause or stay

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Genre: Mystery/Tragedy/Romance

Rating: T just to be sure

Disclaimer: Similarities to anything and anyone between earth and sky are accidental. I own only the characters you don't recognize, others aren't mine.

Summary: She'll be there for KITT and Michael, forever.

Chapter I: A letter of mystery

"Miss, Miss, you cannot go there," Bonnie Barstow protested, when a tall, black haired and gray eyed woman, was heading straight to the office of Devon Miles. The woman stopped.

"Miss Barstow, I know for a fact that you are not Mr. Miles' secretary, so, therefore, my rank is higher than yours and I can go there, even in the middle of an important meeting," the woman stated, rudely. Heels clicking to the floor, she briskly entered to Devon's office, without knocking.

"What? Who dares to, oh, Mara, it's you," Devon Miles looked surprised.

"Good day, Mr. Miles," the woman, Mara Widdell, said, eyeing Michael, who was too in the room, coldly.

"Oh, sorry. This is Michael Knight. Michael, this is Mara Widdell," Devon introduced the two people.

"Hello Miss Widdell," Michael greeted.

"Good day, Mr. Knight," the woman nodded politely to Michael.

"What brings you here, Mara?" Devon inquired.

"Your next assignment," Mara said shortly. She walked to the open door of the office and closed it. Then, she walked to Devon's desk and handed him brown envelope.

"Why this secrecy?" Devon didn't seem to understand. Mara's eyes flashed fro warning.

"Oh, say no more," Devon finally got the meaning. Mara nodded approvingly and left without saying anything.

KRKRKR

"What was that all about?" Michael asked later.

"Mara's only the messenger. The real assignment comes from higher levels," Devon said.

"From higher levels? Oh come on, Devon," the younger man insisted.

"They always sent a message through the messenger. They only appear when the matter is urgent, so this has to be urgent assignment. But you don't need to know more, for now. Your assignment is waiting you tomorrow," the older man explained, mysteriously.

"But…," Michael still tried.

"No Michael. You'll get to know more tomorrow," Devon said, determined. Then he immersed to the papers he had on his desk and Michael had to walk out with that. He walked all the way to the garage.

"Who was that woman and what did she want?" Bonnie asked from Michael when he entered the garage.

"I have absolutely no idea," Michael said.

"Well, didn't Devon say anything?" Bonnie wanted to know more.

"Nope. I'm taking KITT to a ride. Is he ready?" Michael responded and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah. He's ready to go," she confirmed and Michael drove out of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2: Lene

Chapter II: Lene

Next morning, Michael walked to the garage, where KITT was parked.

"OK pal, let's go," he tapped KITT's hood and climbed in.

"Good morning to you too, Michael. And where exactly are we going?" the car was curious.

"To pick up a girl from a location that Bonnie has programmed to your system," Michael explained.

"Oh, there. But Bonnie didn't programmed it, Mr. Miles did it," KITT corrected.

"That's odd," Michael stated.

"Yes it is, Michael," KITT agreed.

KITT drove directly to the location, a parking lot, few miles west from the FLAG's mansion, fast. Nobody else was there but a young woman in her thirties, sitting on her backpack, staring around the parking lot.

"I'm guessing she's our next assignment, or what do you think, buddy?" Michael asked KITT's opinion.

"She must be because here is nobody else and this is the location in my system," KITT sounded sure. Michael climbed out and walked to the woman.

She was just ordinary looking with her light brown, straight hair that reached to her shoulders. She had blue eyes with a hint of green in them.

"Good morning, Miss Tidwell. I'm Michael Knight and I'm here to pick you up. Devon Miles sent me," Michael greeted the woman with a name he'd gotten from Devon, before he left.

"You can carry my backpack. I'm guessing you came with that pile of junk," the woman ordered rudely. Then she walked to KITT and sat on his hood.

"It's dusty. My uncle's cars were always clean and shiny," she made a comment while waiting Michael to carry her bag. Michael's mouth dropped open because of the comment.

"The roads are dry so of course he's dusty," he snapped at the woman and shaking his head, he walked to where she stood and shoved the bag to the backseat.

"Get in," he then said to the woman who, surprising enough, looked bit skittish due to Michael's tone and obeyed, climbing to the passengers seat. Michael climbed to the driver's seat and jabbed the accelerator down so hard that it made KITT fly the dust around before moving.

After driving about a mile back, in silence, Michael finally spoke.

"Pull over at the nearest phone booth, will you, buddy?" he said to KITT. The woman looked to Michael, frowning.

"Who are you calling buddy? Who are you talking to?" she asked. Michael, who already had calmed down, smiled devilishly.

"What for, Michael? I can dial direct for you," KITT replied.

"I know but this I want to deal without anyone hearing," Michael said. The woman's eyes widened, she looked around and then direct to Michael.

"You, you're talking to the car, are you?" she breathed. Michael turned his head and looked the woman.

"Yep," he said shortly. Right then, KITT stopped and Michael climbed out to call to Devon. Inside KITT, the woman sat quietly, without moving. She simply waited for Michael to return.

Outside, Michael dialed Devon's number. He answered immediately.

"I've got her with us," Michael said to Devon.

"_Good. Now, why do you sound so angry Michael?" _he heard Devon ask.

"Because from the moment she first met us, she's been a royal pain in the butt. Where do you want us to be?" Michael asked.

"_We're on the move with the semi, so bring her over here,"_ Devon replied and told the location where they were. Then he ended the call and Michael returned to KITT.

"You were talking to the car and it replied. So does that mean that it is alive?" the woman asked, when Michael had climbed back in.

"What do you think, buddy, are you alive?" Michael teased the woman. KITT was silent awhile, as if considering the answer.

"Well Michael, I can speak and I can think so I guess that means that I am alive. Though Mr. Miles wouldn't put it like that at all," KITT answered and then he directed his words to the woman.

"I'm Knight Industries Two Thousand but you can call me KITT, it's nice to meet you" he introduced himself. Michael watched the color drain away from the woman's face.

"Ni., nice to meet you. I'm., my name is Lene, Lene Tidwell," she stuttered.

"KITT, Devon and Bonnie are on the move with the semi so drive in this location," Michael said and gave the location to KITT.

"Very well, Michael," the car said and soon enough, they got the black semi on their sight and Michael drove KITT in.


	3. Chapter 3:Something shared

Chapter III: Something shared

Darkness had already fallen that night, when a shadowy figure sneaked out of the mansions window. It moved quickly but quietly from shadow to another, keeping out of the windows that still had lights on.

Checking every direction, making sure that nobody had seen, the figure entered the garage and closed the door behind.

Inside, the shadow let the breath it was holding, out.

"Are you sure that I won't expose your presence here to others?" KITT's front scanner lit up in the darkness.

"I know you only too well to know that you wouldn't do that, KITT," Lene's voice replied. Then, she approached the car.

"Can I come in?" she asked. KITT opened the passenger's side door and let Lene come in.

"That wasn't too nice of you what you did and said, this morning," KITT commented, closing the door.

"I know and I came to say I'm sorry. But I had to keep my act and I still have to, out in the open," Lene apologized.

"Few minutes ago, you said you know me only too well and yet, we just met this morning. What do you mean by that, Miss Tidwell?" KITT wanted to know. Lene let out a small chuckle.

"Call me Lene. I always knew that uncle Wilton had something big going on but I never found out what it was, until two months ago," she said.

"You knew Wilton Knight?" KITT was puzzled.

"Yes KITT and I have always known you too. From the very first thought of you, I have followed you," Lene spoke softly, mysteriously.

"Now you're scaring me, Lene," the car stated, "Who or what are you?"

"Sometimes, KITT, my dear friend, I scare myself too. All that I've seen, all that I've heard, all that I know, by this far, it scares me," Lene sighed but didn't really answered KITT's question.

"But you're so young," KITT said.

"Yes. And yet, I have assassins on my heels," the woman muttered.

"What? Why? What have you done? Why are they after you and who are they anyway?" KITT couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"It's not what I've done but more of what I am, of who I am and what I know and have," Lene said sadly.

"Then tell me who are you and what do you have and know?" KITT could sense Lene's sadness, "I can sense that it's troubling you, please, let me and Michael help you," he offered, metallic voice full with compassion. He was honest.

"KITT, I'd tell you if it would be safe. But the less you know, the less they can hurt you and Michael, through me," Lene sighed.

"What are you talking about, Lene? You are not making any sense. Who could possibly hurt me and Michael through you?" anxiety crept to KITT's voice.

"Some things are best kept in secret. Oh, dammit, someone has noticed that I'm not where I should be. Don't tell about our discussion to anyone. And remember KITT, whatever happens, I'll be there for you, forever," Lene said and tried to slip out but she was too slow.

"What are you doing here?" Michael hit the lights on. He sounded angry.

"It actually is none of your business of what I do in my own free time," Lene attacked back.

"I can't believe this. KITT, buddy, can you believe this? You are in our responsibility so that kind of makes it my business to know where you are. Besides, Devon there, inside, was worried. So, you better get back inside," Michael ordered. Lene acted as if she was defeated, shrugged her shoulders and left. Michael followed her with his eyes.

"What was she doing here pal? Did she hurt you?" Michael asked from KITT after Lene was gone.

"No Michael, I'm fine. She was just making a conversation. She really is very likeable. But Michael, she said some things that made me bit worried," KITT answered.

"Likable, oh yeah? Don't you remember that this very likable being called you a pile of junk right this morning? Are you sure she didn't messed up with your circuits?" Michael joked.

"Michael, stop that. She didn't do anything, she's just lonely," KITT said bit irritated.

"OK, OK pal, I believe you. Now how did she made you worried, what could she have said that made you worried?" Michael asked.

"She knew Wilton Knight. And Michael, she's in danger. She has assassins on her heels," the car replied, seriously.

"She knew Wilton Knight? KITT, I've got to talk with Devon in the morning. I have to find out what does he know about this Lene if he knows anything. Good night pal," Michael decided.

"Good night. And Michael," KITT continued.

"Yes buddy?" Michael heard the certain tone in his friends metallic voice.

"She really is nice but in trouble. I beg you, try to get to know to her, will you Michael?" and Michael knew that the little woman had already stolen this car's heart.

"OK buddy, I will," he promised, put the lights off and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling her story

Chapter IV: Telling her story

**A/N: FB means flashback**

"I want to know, what do _you _know about Lene, Devon." Michael's voice was hard as rock.

"Michael, there is things which you don't need to know so why do you even ask?" Devon said persistently.

"Because she has made KITT worried by the things she said to him, last night. Somehow, she has managed to win KITT's heart and I believe KITT," Michael sighed.

"What did she said to you, KITT?" Devon aimed his words to KITT.

"That she knew Wilton Knight. She called him uncle Wilton. And that she's got assassins on her heels," the car said.

"Oh, well, in that case.," Devon started but was interrupted by Lene, who walked into the room and appeared on the screen.

"In that case, there are things that I can reveal," she said. She started to fiddle with the locket on her neck, her eyes staring to emptiness, as she began.

"I was the only child of my parents. They were both scientists. They both were one of the bests. My mother was Native American, Miwok by her tribe and that made her unique in her choice of career. They both worked for Wilton, for Scimitar. And they both died in a car accident that wasn't an accident, when I was five," Lene reminisced.

"But how do you know Wilton Knight?" KITT asked.

"Uncle Wilton. He adopted me after the death of my parents but basically, I was his from the moment I was born. My mother and father "gave" me to him. I was Wilton's apprentice from the moment I took my first breath," Lene gave explanation. Devon looked shocked.

"Yeah, there are things even you don't know about Wilton Knight," the small woman gave a laugh.

"I don't remember any Native American working for Wilton Knight. What were their names?" Devon finally found words.

"That's because my mother never used her real name when she was working. Her real name was Posala. It means 'farewell to spring flowers'. You might remember Brian and Sally Tidwell better."

"Yes, I remember Brian and Sally. Beautiful couple. Worked for Wilton for a year and then they were transferred. But the accident really was an accident, nothing strange in it," Devon pointed out.

"That's because Wilton didn't want it to ruin his future reputation. They weren't actually transferred to anywhere, Wilton hired them to work for his secret corporation called 'Scimitar' and they were killed because of that," Lene now shocked them all.

`"What is that 'Scimitar' you're talking about?" Michael didn't understand.

"A scimitar is a sword with a curved blade," KITT shared his knowledge.

"Yeah. Scimitar, Saif in Arabia, Shamsir in Persia, Kilij in Turkey, Talwar in India, Nimcha in Morocco and Pulwar in Afghanistan, whatever name you want to use. But it also is the corporation, the organization beyond FLAG. It was established before FLAG and its sole purpose is to protect and help FLAG, to provide juridical and other kind of help," Lene elaborated.

"You said you were Wilton's apprentice?" Bonnie joined the conversation.

"He parented me and also trained me for one purpose. My school day didn't end when other kids went home, it lasted until late night. Wilton hired tutors for me from the best theatres, from FBI and other secret organizations. I was taught all kind of things from disguising myself, different languages and accents to everything what's needed to be known from cars and computers. From special cars. They taught me how to move in dark and they taught me different combat techniques," Lene continued.

"Last night, you said that you have followed me from the very first thought of me. What does that mean?" KITT wanted to know.

"It means that I was there when Wilton first got the thought of you. I was there when he draw the first picture of you but I didn't saw what you were. I was there KITT, when.,"

_~~FB~~_

"_When will the Knight Two Thousand be ready?" Wilton Knight asked from Devon Miles._

"_Soon," Devon answered, "I have crews working double shift."_

"_Make it around the clock. I want it done. I want it done in the next 48 hours," Wilton ordered._

"_48 hours," was all Devon could say. _

_~~End FB~~_

"I heard that conversation from the bushes where I was hiding. I was eavesdropping and Wilton didn't liked that. He caught me when I tried to sneak away so that he wouldn't have known what I was doing. I was 28 then," Lene surprised Devon.

_~~FB~~_

"_Lene Autumn Tidwell, haven't I said so many times that you're not allowed to eavesdrop my business matters?" Wilton scolded Lene. _

"_Yes you have but I wanted to know if this was the thing you trained me for, if this is my only purpose, like you've put it," Lene tried to make things look better and smiled the smile she knew would relent Wilton. And so it did. _

"_OK Lene, my girl, if you have to know. Yes, this is it, this is what I have been training you for and you'll get to see him and meet him in 48 hours," Wilton was defeated in front of the smile. _

_~~End FB~~_

"So what is your only purpose?" KITT asked politely.

"I'm the so called sixth member of Scimitar. For Scimitar, works many people but Scimitar itself consists from five powerful persons. I'm a shadow people no one knows of who I am . Nobody knows that I exist anymore. Everyone thought that I died in that car accident too, with my parents and Wilton arranged it so. He hid me in his mansion and made sure that nobody would see me. My only purpose is to protect you, KITT. I carry with me, an ultimate power. Scimitar and Wilton together designed and manufactured it. It is the so called final key, it will destroy you if you've gotten in wrong hands," Lene replied.

"So if I understand correct, Michael is shadow people too, right?" Bonnie tried to rationalize.

"No Miss Barstow, Michael is not shadow people. Michael exists with new identity and new face. I don't exist anymore. Wilton never gave me new identity and face. But he never took my old ones away either. He just made me disappear into a thin air," Lene corrected Bonnie.

"I've heard about shadow peoples but I thought that they were only a story, a folklore," KITT sounded stunned.

"KITT, as long as there is stories left in the world, there always will be storytellers and writers," Lene said softly, somehow melancholically.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

Chapter V: Hurt

**A/N I'm not a doctor so if something is somehow wrong in what doctor Gatwick says, it's my fault and my fault only. **

"Michael. Michael, Devon is calling!" KITT tried to get Michael's attention. A week had passed from the day when Lene told her life story to them.

"What, huh, did you said something, KITT?" Michael woke from his daydreams.

"Yes I did, Michael. I said Devon is calling," the car huffed.

"Well put him on. Yes Devon?" Michael answered.

_"Why didn't you answer Michael?"_

"Sorry. I was, uh," Michael was embarrassed and tried to find a good excuse.

_"Never mind,"_ Devon disregarded Michael, _"Bonnie is sending a location to KITT. Lene is there, she just called and she was very scared,"_ he told.

"OK Devon, we'll pick her up. KITT, you have the address?"

"Yes Michael," the car confirmed.

"Switch on your Pursuit Mode," Michael ordered.

They were just around the corner from Lene's location, when KITT traced something worrying.

"Michael, my Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer detected traces of gunpowder. Shots have been fired and we are only around the corner of Lene's whereabouts," KITT was alarmed.

"Can you find her KITT?" KITT's anxiety infected Michael too.

"Yes I can. She's just around the corner, near the phone booth, where she made the call but Michael, she's not moving. She's lying on the ground," KITT informed.

"OK, stay here buddy and I'll bring her to safe," Michael decided, climbed out and walked around the corner.

On the spot, Michael noticed that nobody was insight, the place was completely deserted. He found broken glass of the windows, from the ground and in the middle of it all, was Lene, lying on the ground and she was bleeding.

"Did you found her Michael?" KITT's voice came from Michael's wristwatch.

"KITT, get over here, fast. She's been shot, we need to get her to a hospital. She's bleeding," Michael's voice was urgent. KITT switched to Auto Cruise and drove by Michael, who had just lifted Lene into his arms.

"Open the door pal. We are in hurry," Michael said and gingerly lowered Lene to the backseat after KITT had opened the door.

"She's unconscious, Michael and bleeding very badly," KITT made an obvious note.

"I know pal, call to Devon. I've got to let him know where we are going," Michael said while he climbed to driver's seat.

Devon had called to the hospital and when Michael and KITT arrived there, Lene was taken to the surgery, immediately. Now, all Michael could do, was wait. He sat on the corridor and watched the doctors and nurses, rushing by, when Devon and Bonnie arrived.

"How is she, Michael?" Devon asked quietly.

"She's still in surgery and nothing has been told yet," Michael sighed. Important looking man, walked to them.

"Are you waiting a word from Miss Tidwell? I'm doctor Gatwick. We got the bullet out, she's now in ICU. The bullet damaged her aorta but luckily, it missed her heart. In addition, she's got broken ribs, one of them punctured her left lung, and she's got concussion. Her condition is very serious but she's stable now," the man explained.

"Can we go see her?" Devon asked.

"Only one can go today and not for long. She's still unconscious but talking usually helps, she can hear you," the doctor said. Devon and Bonnie shared a glance and then they looked Michael who was just staring the floor now.

"You want to go Michael?" Devon asked. Michael looked Devon and stood up.

"Could I?" he asked voice full of emotions. Devon nodded and the doctor led Michael to the ICU and beside the bed, where Lene was.

"Oh god. Who did this to you? And why?" Michael whispered, touching Lene's hand. He thought that he'd been there only a few seconds when a nurse came in.

"You need to leave now, Mr. Knight," she said friendly, "She needs to rest," and determinedly and firmly shooed Michael away.

Devon and Bonnie had already left so Michael walked out alone. KITT was only one waiting for Michael to return. The car sensed Michael's mood.

"Michael, how is she?" KITT asked silently, worried. Michael let out a deep, tearful sigh.

"She's barely alive KITT but she's hanging in there," Michael muttered.

"And how are you doing?" KITT needed to know.

"KITT, I'm an idiot, a douche bag, a biggest jackass ever. I thought that everything she said was nonsense and that she was here only to sabotage you and FLAG. And now, she's there on the ICU, hooked on those machines. She's stable now but anything can happen and she can die," Michael gritted his teeth.

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?" KITT asked though he knew the answer already. Another sigh escaped from Michael's lips.

"And you said she's only likeable," he tried to joke about it with not much success.


	6. Chapter 6: Not yet safe

Chapter VI: Not yet safe

"You've been awfully quiet, Michael. Are you thinking of Lene?" KITT asked from Michael, two nights after the shooting, when they were driving again to the hospital.

"Yeah pal. I just can't understand, who would do this to her," Michael replied to KITT.

"Michael, I'm worried about her" the car confessed. Michael stared to the night, letting KITT do the driving.

"Me too KITT, she's still unconscious" he sighed.

Michael parked KITT to the big parking area of the hospital, walked in and straight to Lene's room. He pulled a chair next to her bed but couldn't sit down. Instead, he walked to the window and stared out. It had started to rain and the big drops trickled downwards, creating trails on the surface of the window glass.

"They look like tears and their trails, don't they?" Michael heard a weak voice from behind him. He turned around to face Lene.

"Are., are you awake, Lene?" Michael walked beside the bed. Slowly, Lene opened her eyes and smiled a fragile smile to Michael.

"Yes, it's a big cliché but I've always thought that raindrops looks like tears," she said quietly. Michael's relief was so big that tears began to run down to his cheeks.

"Oh god, you made us all so worried, including KITT," Michael sighed while he sat on the edge of Lene's bed. The small woman lifted her hand and wiped Michael's tears away with her thumb.

"Don't cry you nincompoop, I don't like to watch grown up man crying," Lene gathered up her act again.

"No need to take pains of it, KITT has told me everything about your act. He's jamming every hidden bug that might be in this room, nobody can hear us," Michael said.

"Could I talk with him?" Lene asked. Michael nodded and contacted KITT.

"KITT, here's someone who wants to talk with you," he said to the car.

"Hello KITT, thank you for jamming this room," Lene spoke to Michael's Comlink.

"Lene, is that you?" KITT too was relieved, "Don't mention about it and welcome back, if I may say so," the car said.

"How are you feeling?" Michael needed to know. Lene chuckled which caused her a coughing spell.

"Lene, are you alright?" Michael became anxious. Lene nodded her head and took a deep breath trying to settle the coughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was hilarious. How am I feeling? Michael, how do you think I'm feeling? I'm feeling like I've been run over by something heavy and I'm tired," Lene said between coughs.

"OK, I'll let you sleep now. I'll come and pick you up when you are permitted to come home. Good night," Michael said.

"Good night Lene," Lene heard KITT from Michael's Comlink.

"Mmh, good night, both of you," Lene mumbled and fell asleep. Michael walked out of the hospital, to where he'd left KITT waiting. The car opened his door.

"When will she be permitted to come home?" KITT asked from Michael.

"The doctor said, that if she's lucky and there won't be any complications anymore, she can come home the day after tomorrow," Michal explained. Then he fell silent.

"Michael, what is it? Are we going back to the mansion?" the car asked when Michael had sat silent for five minutes.

"Call me paranoid but I have a feeling that she's not safe yet. Whatever or whoever is out there after her, will try again after noticing that she's not dead. OK buddy, drive back to the mansion, I hope that nothing will happen to her until she's back at the mansion," Michael replied.

"But what could possibly go wrong, Michael, she's in hospital," KITT reassured his driver.

"I don't know buddy but I don't like this feeling."

"Should we then stay here overnight?" KITT asked.

"No, let's go home," Michael decided.

"Very well Michael," KITT said, started his motors and drove to the night. But the ice cold, gnawing feeling didn't left Michael alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Keeping her under the radar

Chapter VII: Keeping her under the radar

"The painkillers, that she still have to take, may cause her effects such as nausea, headache, dizziness and hypertension. They cut down the pain and lower the fever but she still might have some fever. Otherwise, she's fine and ready to go home," doctor Gatwick explained to Michael. It was the day when Lene was permitted to leave from the hospital.

"It would do her good to spent time outside but don't stress her too much. And let her sleep and rest a lot," the doctor instructed.

"OK, thank you doctor," Michael said.

"And if anything happens, Mr. Miles knows where to call to," the doctor added. Michael nodded and went to fetch Lene. She sat on a wheelchair, looking absentminded.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked with cheery voice.

"As ready as I can be when thinking that they have found me. There's no use to act anymore when they know that I'm alive," Lene sighed. Michael pushed the wheelchair out of the doors and was about to ask KITT to the front door but Lene didn't wanted that.

"Please, let me walk," she pleaded.

"OK but lean on me at least so that you won't fall and hurt yourself. KITT, open your passengers door pal, I have something precious with me here," Michael asked.

"It has been open from the moment you came out," KITT answered. After a while, Michael helped Lene to sit in, walked to the other side and climbed in.

"Welcome back Lene. Are you comfortable now?" KITT was fussing. The car was so happy to get Lene back.

"I'm sure she's fine KITT, stop fussing. Let's just get her back to the mansion," Michael laughed to KITT's reaction.

"Of course, Michael. I'm sorry," KITT hummed himself on.

"No need to be sorry KITT. But is it OK if I'd just sleep on the way back?" Lene slurred. She had started to doze off.

"Hey, you don't need to ask permission to that, you're the convalescent. Buddy, switch to Silent Mode," Michael suggested.

"Please, don't do that KITT. I feel so safe when you're humming around me," Lene mumbled.

"OK, don't switch to Silent Mode. Whatever feels good for you Lene," Michael said and followed Lene to fall asleep.

"You know Michael, she's feverish. Is it something that I need to be worried about?" KITT asked.

"I know buddy but don't worry, it's normal in these kinds of cases," Michael assured his worried friend. The rest of the way, they were quiet, letting Lene to sleep but Michael knew that KITT monitored Lene's vital functions the whole time.

Week after she got out of the hospital, Lene was feeling better, though she still got tired easily.

"Do you have any idea of who was behind your shooting, dear?" Devon asked from Lene. He, Lene and Michael were taking a walk on the mansions properties.

"The same ones that murdered my parents," Lene replied and shivered visibly.

"Are you cold?" Michael as well as KITT had assimilated a caring, protective attitude towards Lene.

"I'm fine Michael. It's just the name and the nexus behind it what makes me chilly," Lene assured.

"What is it then?" Devon asked, gesturing them to sit on a bench.

"Gungnir," Lene replied.

"Don't worry, Devon, I and KITT will protect you and keep you under the radar. All you need to worry is to recover," Michael was sure of his words.

"You don't know what they are capable of Michael, now that they know I'm alive," Lene said darkly, voice hardly audible.

That night, KITT wasn't on Surveillance Mode, he was recharging himself. And just as if someone evil had been aware of that, a shadow slipped into Lene's room, replaced one of her medicine jars with another, snuck back out and disappeared as fast as it had appeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Gungnir

Chapter VIII: Gungnir

"OK Lene, how about this: 'Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier, simpler'," KITT played a quotation- game with Lene.

"Come on KITT, have a little mercy. She can't possibly know that," Michael put in between.

"Friedrich Nietzsche. 'God gave us memories that we might have roses in December'," Lene said silently.

"J. M. Barrie. Lene, did I said something wrong? You sound so sad," KITT was unsure if he'd caused Lene the sadness.

"No KITT, it's not you, it never can be you. I'm just scared, I still want to live," Lene confessed.

"You're thinking of that Gung-what-you-called-them?" Michael asked.

"Gungnir. Yes," Lene confirmed. Michael looked Lene. They'd been at a beach for the whole day and now they were returning. Michael got the semi into his sight and drove up the ramp. He climbed out and Devon hurried to help Lene out. She stood up but staggered so much that she stumbled upon KITT's door.

"Are you alright dear?" Devon frowned his eyebrows.

"Just bit dizzy. I've been bit weak for the whole day. I think I just need some water, it'll go over with that," Lene answered, shaking her head as if she had some difficulties with her eyesight and went to get the water.

"Has she been like that for the whole day?" Devon exchanged worried look with Michael.

"Actually, she's been like this for a week now. From the third day, she got out of the hospital. She's got abnormal thirst, weakness and dizziness and her behavior has started to be irrational, incoherent," KITT mentioned.

"What you mean by irrational, incoherent?" Devon demanded to know.

"Only yesterday, when Michael was buying that part Bonnie needed. He was still in the store when Lene suddenly climbed out and got almost run over by a truck if Michael hadn't saved her," the car told.

"But why did she do that?" Devon asked, "Did she give any explanation?"

"She claimed that she saw her parents at the other side of the road," Michael said.

"But that's impossible," the older man said.

"Why so Mr. Miles? She could have seen them," KITT thought logically.

"No pal, she couldn't have. They're both dead," Michael stated, seriously.

"So she was in delirium, seeing delusions," KITT went silent. Right then, Lene returned.

"Wow, why are we being so serious? Who has died?" Lene's walking was still staggering. This time, Michael rushed to help her, before she'd bump into something else. He led Lene to sit back in KITT, on the driver's seat.

"So, tell us about Gungnir," Devon said. Both he and Michael were sitting near KITT. Lene took a sip from her glass.

"Gungnir. In Norse mythology, Gungnir is the chief god Odin's magical spear. It is said that it always hits its mark and it always kills. That's why, this organization, this nexus has taken the name," she explained, "And that is why uncle Wilton had to hide me to somewhere else than the mansion, when KITT was almost ready. That's why I didn't found out who KITT really were, until almost three months ago. Wilton was going to introduce me to KITT when he ordered Mr. Miles' crews working around the clock so KITT would be ready in time but he had to sent me away, somehow Gungnir had found out about the sixth member," she continued.

"And you say that they killed your parents. But you're not dead, so how can you be sure that it was them this time?" Michael rationalized and glanced Lene. Her eye pupils were dilated but he didn't think that it was serious.

"It was them alright. The assassins they used this time were maybe first timers so they didn't hit me. But next time, they will succeed. It's the custom of Gungnir, that if assassins won't manage to hit the mark in first time, they won't get a second chance. Someone more experienced is sent to replace the ones who didn't manage to hit the mark," Lene foretold darkly.

"But that may take time if they even try twice," Michael noted.

"How do we then know if or when the danger is over?" Bonnie had joined the conversation. Devon and Michael turned to look her and forgot Lene for a while.

"We'll just keep her inside for month or so and see if anything happens. If not, they won't try again. How does that sound Devon?" Michael asked.

"I was thinking the same Michael," Devon replied, "How do we survey the possible tresspassers?" he continued.

"KITT could stay on Surveillance Mode," Michael said. Then, he got the feeling that something wasn't as it should've been.

"Michael, Michael," KITT was in panic.

"What is it, partner?" Michael turned back to KITT and Lene.

"Lene's vitals are crashing," and now, Michael noticed that too. Lene had collapsed over KITT's steering wheel and didn't moved.

"Oh my. Get in Michael and drive her to hospital, I'll call doctor Gatwick and tell him to be ready," Devon ordered. Quickly but gently he helped Michael move Lene to the driver's seat. Bonnie lowered the ramp of the semi, Michael reversed out and turned around.

"Well, I think we got the answer here and now, to our problem. Why did her vitals crashed, buddy?" Michael asked.

"I think she's been poisoned. How, I do not know but it seems like this is doings of Gungnir," KITT announced.

"Yeah. Get me to Devon," and when Devon answered, Michael said, "KITT says Lene has been poisoned. Tell that to the doctor. We'll be at the hospital soon," he ended the call.

"KITT, switch to Pursuit Mode," Michael said.

"Of course Michael," the car said and switched to what Michael had ordered.


	9. Chapter 9: Poisoned

Chapter IX: Poisoned

"Jimson weed, KITT! She was poisoned with Jimson weed!" Michael stormed out of the hospital.

"You sound little displeased Michael, what is it?" KITT inquired, when Michael climbed in.

"I sound little displeased? No partner, I'm not little displeased. I'm very, very pissed off, emphasis on a word very."

"And why are you very, very pissed off if I may ask?" KITT wanted to know what bothered Michael this much.

"Well buddy, I'm very, very pissed off because I haven't got the slightest clue of how did this happened again. How on earth Lene ended up back at the hospital, poisoned? Where did our plan, to keep Lene in safe, went south? I thought Devon increased the amount of guards at the mansion," Michael raged.

"Mr. Miles did exactly that. Michael, please tell me that you're not blaming Mr. Miles for not doing his job because this has dangerously started to look like you do blame him," KITT said.

"No way Jose, I'm not blaming Devon, naha," Michael denied.

"I don't think my name has been changed, Michael. But who then.," KITT wondered and when Michael let out a sigh, KITT understood," You're blaming yourself, aren't you? When are you going to stop that?" the car said.

"Well buddy, I was thinking that when pigs fly," Michael answered.

"Pigs can't fly, Michael. I love Lene too, you know that Michael and I wish as much as you do, that she wouldn't have ended up there but there wasn't anything you could do to prevent this. You heard what she told about Gungnir and she's not blaming you either, so stop, Michael, please," KITT pleaded. Only silence answered to KITT's pleas. Michael stared at one hospital window, out of KITT's windshield.

"Michael? Michael?" KITT asked cautiously, "When will she be released?"

"Tomorrow pal and we are gonna stay here overnight," Michael suddenly stated very determined.

"Shouldn't we let Mr. Miles know?" KITT wasn't sure what to do.

"No KITT. Gungnir may listen our calls somehow and I don't want to let them know that Lene is still alive or where she is and when she'll be released," Michael explained his decision to KITT.

"That is very rational, Michael," KITT praised.

"Thank you, pal. Switch to Surveillance Mode and monitor Lene's vitals. This is gonna be a long night," Michael said and they started their vigil.

"Michael. Michael, it's morning," Michael heard KITT's voice calling his name, the next morning, "It's time to get Lene back home."

"Oh, yeah. And good morning to you too pal," Michael woke up and went in to the hospital to get Lene. She looked fine though she still was bit pale. The medication against the poison had worked.

Back at the mansion, Lene wanted to go and speak with Devon, immediately. And she didn't want anyone to hear.

"It's time for you to read the letter that Mara brought and do as there's been instructed," Lene said as soon as she'd closed the door.

"As you wish, Lene. But how am I going to explain it all to Michael and KITT?" Devon asked.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Miles. Just read the letter and do as there's instructed. Michael was never supposed to fall for me and that makes this all harder. But they will never know, what exactly happened to me. Uncle Wilton had planned this all, long time ago for my protection, for KITT's protection and I am willingly gonna pay this due to protect that marvelous car which I love so much. The event that's gonna occur will hurt them and I don't want that but it's something I have got to do," Lene replied.

"When is it going to happen?" Devon wanted to know.

"A week after you make the call," Lene said.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" Devon had one more question.

"Just make sure that Michael and KITT are somewhere else," Lene answered and walked out of Devon's office.

At the garage, Michael was watching when Bonnie made adjustments to KITT.

"I wonder what Lene and Devon discussed about," KITT made a note.

"I don't know buddy but I sure didn't liked the way she looked when she entered Devon's office," Michael replied. Bonnie looked to Michael and then KITT.

"What did she then looked like?" she asked.

"She looked yielded but she had this strange, determined glee in her eyes, like she was about to do something," Michael explained.


	10. Chapter 10: I'll be there for you

Chapter X: I'll be there for you

Devon made the call day after he'd spoken with Lene. And a week after the call, came the day that Michael and KITT would never forget.

"Do you have any plans for today, Lene?" Michael asked at the breakfast table.

"Yes I do. Why?" Lene asked.

"Well, KITT and I are going to a little cruise, just gonna drive around, you know. And I'd, uh, we'd like you to come with us. But since you already have.," Michael started.

"I can come later. I just have some things to buy. If you two wait for me, let's say, at the beach, I'll do my things and meet you there, OK?" Lene suggested.

"That would be great," Michael said.

"Is she coming?" KITT asked from Michael when he entered the garage.

"Yes. We'll meet her later. She's got some things to do and she'll be meeting us at 1 PM at the beach," Michael explained.

"But Michael, is that really safe for her to move alone? I mean, Gungnir could try to kill her again," a slight panic crept into KITT's voice.

"Devon seems to think that it is. He says that they haven't tried anything for a week now so maybe they won't try anymore," Michael replied.

"She's late Michael," KITT stated the obvious, when it was 2 PM and Lene hadn't showed up, "And it's not like her at all to be late. Michael, this worries me."

"I know pal. Get me to Devon. Maybe she's forgotten our meeting and returned back to the mansion," Michael said. Secretly he was as worried as KITT was. But before KITT had dialed, a piece of radio news made Michael to stop KITT.

"_The car crash happened at 12.55 AM. A young woman, who was just crossing the street, was run over by a car and died immediately. The driver fled from the scene," _a reporter told.

Right then, all life disappeared from Michael, as if it has been drained off him. He didn't even realized that someone was calling to him. And when he finally answered, it was Devon, confirming what he had feared.

"_You better come back to the mansion, Michael," _Devon started.

"Tell me Devon that it wasn't her in that accident, please tell me, " Michael pleaded.

"_I'm sorry Michael but I can't. Gungnir finally succeeded in their plan," _the older man apologized and ended the call.

"Michael, was it.,?" disbelief was audible in KITT's voice and there was also little fragment of hope in it.

"She's dead KITT," Michael's voice was full with sorrow," Lene is dead, "and he burst to tears.

"I'm so sorry Michael, "KITT said and felt so helpless. The car knew better than anyone else, what Lene had meant to Michael and if it would've been possible, KITT would've cried too. But now, he only stayed quiet, let Michael cry and comforted him with his silent presence.

A month after Lene's tragic death, FLAG arranged funerals and memorial to her. Scimitar was taking part of the arrangements and because of that, KITT was allowed to come to the cemetery too.

Michael, who was very pale and visibly shivering, stood bravely, when the minister read a prayer and blessings for Lene's memory.

KITT had parked himself beside Michael, in case Michael would collapse again.

Only a day after Lene's death, Michael had fallen really ill, with high fever. He'd collapsed suddenly. He'd been ill for a month now and KITT suspected that Michael still had fever but the car understood how important this was to his friend.

"Is everything alright Michael? Are you feeling dizzy or anything?" KITT worried about Michael when the minister was singing a psalm.

"I'm OK. Not feeling dizzy or anything," Michael whispered. The ceremony was over and the guests left to the memorial that was held at the mansion. Devon and Bonnie would go with the limousine.

"Are you coming Michael?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll come later if that's OK. I want to be alone awhile," Michael said. Bonnie nodded and left. Michael was alone now, with KITT.

"Should I leave too Michael?" KITT asked politely.

"No KITT, don't leave. You have every right to be here too. You loved her as much as I did," Michael stated. He was staring the small tombstone. It had two dates, an angel, Lene's name and one short sentence carved on it that said, "We miss you".

"I love you Lene," Michael whispered when one single tear dropped on the tombstone. Then, he turned away and was climbing to the drivers seat but saw an envelope on it.

"Who brought this?" he asked but KITT couldn't reply. Michael furrowed and looked to every direction but could see nobody. He opened the envelope.

_Dear Michael, KITT my love,_

_This is such a platitude but when you are reading this, I am dead. _

_I'm sorry I had to cause you this much pain and sorrow. _

_And though saving you KITT, took my life, I'd do it again. The story says that Gungnir_

_couldn't be stopped in mid-throw. There was nothing you could do, once they found me._

_But remember KITT, I will be there for you, forever and ever again. _

_Michael, I love you. Very deeply._

_I'm sorry._

_Lene_

On a small hill, hidden behind a tree, stood a woman, dressed all black with a mourning veil. She was looking to the cemetery, following what was happening there, gently caressing with her eyes the tall man and the black car there. Once, the man almost noticed her but quickly she stepped behind the tree again. That man read a letter and then climbed into his car, his friend and drove away. The woman followed the car as long as she could. Then, the cemetery was empty again.

The woman bid one sad smile to the cemetery, turned around and entered the car that was waiting for her.

**A/N** **So what do you think? Was that all or do we see Lene again? Thanks for all who was reading and commenting.**


End file.
